Cancer investigators at the Mass. General Hospital and affiliated hospitals will colaborate in carrying on clinical research studies organized by the Cancer and Acute Leukemia Group B. Staff members serve in important positions in a national organization and participate in protocol design. A local protocol management office is maintained at the Cox Cancer Management Center where case acquisition is appropriately recorded and information is transmitted to the central statistical office in Scarsdale, New York. Periodic data review is carried out and updated flow sheets are reviewed and transmitted to the central office. Responsible protocol managers initiate reporting of conclusions in the medical literature. Clinical investigators attend bi-annual national CALGB meetings; monthly local meetings and special protocal Writing sessions as needed. The data coordinator and local office manager arranges human studies review with physicians, makes changes in consent forms for local use and ascertains that investigational drug supplies are adequate.